


Not The Other Guy

by MrsMonaJames



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMonaJames/pseuds/MrsMonaJames
Relationships: AJ Mclean/Rochelle Karidis, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

This day started just like any other boring weekday. As I drove through the city, heading straight for my workplace, I was able to enjoy the lukewarm breeze and the warming rays of the sun on my skin all the way. Both the loud chirping of birds and the lush nature suggested that summer was finally here. From the outside, everything might have seemed perfect, but it was just an appearance, for my privacy lay in ruins. In the depths of my soul, I was still oppressed by the breakup a few weeks ago, even though I had already managed to get through the hardest part of it. Not a single day went by without me remembering that Matt unexpectedly broke up our engagement and left me. I kept seeing the empty wardrobes floating in front of my eyes, the sight of which greeted me after coming home from work. The only thing he left behind was a short farewell letter.

_"Don't be mad at me, sweetheart, but I have no choice. I want freedom, I want to live and travel. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me. Please don't try to come after me because I'm not just leaving the city. I'm going back to Europe. Take care of yourself! Best regards, Matt"_

I didn't want to believe he was really able to break up with me like that. But it still happened and there was nothing I could do about it anymore. I had to accept and respect his decision. _Best regards?_ Did I really deserve this after three years together? Maybe now is the time to finally come to terms with the fact that happiness wasn't invented for me. Suddenly I was reminded of my paternal grandparents who had been married for over sixty years. Will the same thing happen to me one day? I know they used to say that hope dies last, but somehow I didn't believe it, even though I really wanted to. After two days of continuous tears, thanks to my friends, I finally managed to get out of the mental crisis and the pain has been easing day by day ever since.

Despite the move and the plethora of things to do that were already impatiently waiting for me at my desk, my mood was surprisingly good this morning. I made a delicious fruit tea, checked the official emails and responded immediately to the most important ones. I was almost done answering the emails when the silence was disturbed by the ringing of my phone. I picked it up with a smile as it was my best friend Sarah.

"Hi, Mona! Are you in the office yet?" The cheerful female voice asked.

"Hi, Sarah! Yeah, I'm already in the office. I got in early enough today. You know I don't feel like spending too much time in an empty apartment," I replied depressedly and we were already immersed in the conversation when the other phone started ringing unexpectedly. "Don't be mad at me, but we have to hang up now because someone's looking for me on the landline. I'll call you back as soon as my time allows!" I promised her.

"No problem, we'll talk later! Kisses!" She said understandingly.

"Kisses from me too!" I finally broke the line.

I quickly picked up the other phone because it was already ringing impatiently. It was Natalie, one of my colleagues. I was almost certain she wasn't calling me from her office because the line crackled terribly. It took a lot of attention from me to put the shreds together to understand what she wanted to say.

"Hi, Mona! I'm just calling to let you know I won't be in the office for a few days. I'll give you my new contact so you can reach me anytime. Do you have a note and pen so you can write it down?"

"Hi, Natalie! Wait a minute," I grabbed a note and a pen. "You can dictate now!"

She started dictating, but I barely understood anything from what she told me. The line began to crackle terribly again, then broke moments later. I wrote down the last two digits uncertainly and then glued the note to my monitor so it wouldn't get lost in the pile of paper lying on my desk. I was a little worried about her as I couldn't ask her what had happened, but it was probably just another business trip that required her to travel for a few days because her voice didn't seem disturbed on the phone at all. After reassuring myself that everything was fine, I returned to my usual daily routine. All day I felt like someone had intentionally speeded up the clocks because all of a sudden I noticed that my working hours were long gone.

After work, I went shopping at one of the nearby malls because the fridge in my kitchen was already quite empty. Coming out of the mall, I sadly noticed that it was raining and there was no sign of the morning sun. I quickly tossed the bags in the car and started thinking about what to make for dinner. By the time I got to my apartment, all my cooking enthusiasm was gone. The weather was getting more and more depressing and the rain was pouring as if it had been poured from a tub. Eventually I decided to take a hot bath, but before that I put a pizza in the oven. After a pleasant bath and a delicious dinner, I lit my favorite apple-cinnamon scented candle and packed myself in bed with a book from my favorite Hungarian writer, Anne L. Green. Then it suddenly occurred to me to call my colleague to exchange a few words. I called the reception at my workplace to ask for Natalie's new phone number, which was still hanging on my monitor. I thanked the receptionist for his help and then dialed the number excitedly. Moments later, the phone was picked up, but to my greatest surprise, I heard a pleasant male voice at the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Excuse me, I… Can I talk to Natalie please? I'm one of her colleagues," I responded with a little uncertainty in my voice, hoping I might be talking to her father or husband.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help. You probably called the wrong phone number," came the reply from him, so I checked the number again, but I was surprised to hear the man say. "Yes, this is my phone number. Are you sure you weren't looking for me?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You can be quite sure of that," I remarked sarcastically, annoyed by the stranger's directness.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I had no intention of doing that at all," he began apologizing. "Anyway, your voice is very sexy and the truth is, I'd love to talk to you more."

"Thank you so much for the compliment, but I really don't have time for that right now. I still have to figure out the number I actually wanted to call. Maybe we can talk another time," I tried politely to get rid of him.

"Does that mean I can call you then?" His voice sounded enthusiastic.

Involuntarily, his enthusiasm brought a big smile to my face and this little phone flirting was good for my soul as well. Not to mention my self-confidence, which was recently thoroughly trampled into the ground, so I finally agreed and allowed him to call me.

"Yeah, that means you can call me."

"I'm glad to hear that. And when can I call you?" He inquired.

"Tomorrow evening at any time."

"And who am I lucky enough to call tomorrow evening at any time?" He continued to flirt with me.

"I'm Monica, but my friends call me Mona," I introduced myself, but then I realized I still don't know who I'm talking to at all. "And who are you, dear stranger?"

"I'm Scott," he introduced himself. "Then I will call you tomorrow! Have a nice evening!" He said goodbye to me unexpectedly, which surprised me quite a bit.

The conversation was also overheard by Scott's friend, who was sitting next to him and looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked indignantly. "You don't even know the girl for a minute and you're already lying to her?"

"Why, Brian, what should I have done? Maybe I would have told her, _"Hello, baby, I'm Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys!"_? What would you have done anyway?" He snapped at him.

"What would I have done? Maybe I would have told her the truth! Believe me, this isn't going to end well," his friend shook his head.

"If I tell Mona who I really am, I will never know why she is talking to me. I want to know if there are any more women who don't care about fame and money at all. Do you understand now?" He explained to Brian.

"Yeah, I think I understand now," he nodded thoughtfully. "But I still don't agree with the fact that you lied to her."

After what happened, I just sat on my bed and stared at the phone in my hand for minutes. Did this really happen to me now or was it all just the product of my imagination? After recovering from the minor shock, I had to call Sarah to tell her what had happened to me. A few minutes later, I was already in full swing telling her about my phone adventure with the stranger.

"The guy was a little cheeky, but I actually liked it, so I finally agreed and allowed him to call me," I recounted with a laugh, then quickly added. "But I don't think I'll hear from him again. By tomorrow, he will forget that I exist at all."

"Think of it as a pleasant adventure in your life," she suggested.

"Me and the pleasant adventures? I don't think we'd make such a good couple," I sighed.

"You haven't had fun since you've been alone. I mean, since Matt broke up with you," she paused for a moment, then continued. "We both work a lot and I think we deserve some fun. We're going to a party tomorrow and I don't want to hear any excuses!"

"I think you convinced me!" I gave in, knowing for sure that it was not worth arguing with her.

"That’s my girl! See you tomorrow then! Good night!"

"Good night to you too!" I hung up the phone, putting the device back on the nightstand.

After we finished the conversation, I picked up the book to read a little more before going to bed, but my thoughts wandered everywhere so I just stared at the cover for a while and in the end I didn't even open it. I couldn't concentrate on it anyway because of what happened, so I'd rather put it aside, turn off the lights, and go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up with a terrible headache because I didn't sleep too much during the night. I quickly picked up my phone from the nightstand to see what time it was. However, looking at the display, I saw that it was only 6:00 AM, so it was way too early for me to get up. After taking a painkiller, I decided to stay in bed and watch some TV, but I just switched between the channels because none of them could distract me for too long. Later, when my headache was finally gone, I got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom to refresh myself. I washed my face with cold water and then saw my reflection in the mirror. My face looked pale and tired and there were dark circles under my eyes due to lack of sleep.

"Holy God," I moaned softly.

Finally, I had to admit to myself that Sarah was right when she said we both work a lot and deserve some fun. I don't even remember when was the last time I went out with my friends. After the refreshing shower, I had breakfast and then tidied up the apartment. Meanwhile, my thoughts wandered everywhere and I started thinking about what happened yesterday. How could I allow a stranger to just call me? Now I'm pretty sure my mind is gone. Then there was the party tonight, which I would have preferred to miss because I wasn't in the mood at all anymore. Of course, I couldn't let my best friend down by canceling the party at the last minute because I had already promised her. Moments later, the ringing of my phone jerked me out of my thoughts. My female intuition didn't disappoint me now either, as Sarah was at the other end of the line.

"Good morning!" I heard her cheerful voice.

"Good morning to you too!" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"You didn't forget we were going to a party tonight, did you?" She asked excitedly.

"No, of course I didn't forget about it," I reassured her.

"We need to put on some really sexy stuff to make all the guys' chins fall to the ground," she remarked with a chuckle, then changed the subject. "Anyway, what about your unknown phone friend? Has he called you yet?"

"No, he hasn't called me yet, but if he looks at least half as good as his voice is sexy," I thought for a moment, quickly adding. "But knowing my luck, I'm sure he has a girlfriend or wife and he just wants to have some fun with me."

"It can happen, too, but what if he's single just like you? You'll never know that," she argued, then we talked for a few more minutes and after a long time I finally felt like my life was starting to get exciting again.

A few hours later, I was getting ready for the evening when my thoughts returned to the stranger again. His voice moved something in my soul and for some reason I felt like I had known him for a thousand years. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what he might look like. What could his smile be like? What color are his eyes? What color is his hair? Eventually, I tried to let go of my thoughts before I even felt too involved in things.

By the time we got to the club, the party was already in full swing. The place was full of people and the atmosphere was great. The small tables were surrounded by beige armchairs everywhere and the walls were covered with flashing LED lights of different colors. We sat down at one of the free tables in the corner from where the whole bar was clearly visible.

"This place is really cool," I nodded appreciatively and took one last sip of my mojito.

"That's why we came here. It's one of the best places I know," Sarah winked at me as she looked around.

"I have to go out, but I'll be right back," I put my glass on the table as I got up from my seat.

"Until then, I'll get ourselves another drink," Sarah grabbed the empty glasses and headed straight for the bar counter.

I wanted to go out to the bathroom, but at that moment my phone started ringing. I quickly pulled out the device, which was hiding somewhere deep in my bag, and immediately recognized the phone number. It was Scott. Oh my God! To be honest, I was quite surprised by the fact that he really kept his promise and called me. I didn't expect it at all.

"Hi, Mona! I'm Scott. Do you still remember me?"

"Hi, Scott! Of course I remember you. I was wondering if you still remember me, but I was pleasantly disappointed," I replied honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that. I've been really looking forward to calling you," he confessed, which I found quite flattering.

"I barely understand what you're saying. Where are you now?" I asked back and stood farther away from the crowd, hoping I might hear him better.

"I'm in a club with some friends. It's a shame you're not here because I've been thinking about you all day."

I tried to concentrate on our conversation, but in the meantime I noticed a guy who was also hanging on his phone and had to smile. I was busy watching him standing at the bar counter while my phone acquaintance kept talking to me. I know it sounds rude, but I wanted to get rid of Scott as soon as possible and somehow mingle in conversation with my new pick. I watched his face as he smiled. I watched his mouth as he spoke. As he speaks? But I hear on my own phone how he answers my questions! How the hell is that possible? Eventually, I broke the line and waited for developments. He tried to reach his conversation partner a few more times, but he failed. Seconds later, the recognition came as a cold shower, for the one I knew as Scott was none other than Nick Carter. Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys. Sarah came back at that moment with our drinks in her hands and scanned my pale face anxiously. She didn't really understand what might have happened in the minute and a half while she was away.

"Mona, are you okay? What happened?" She looked at me worriedly, but I was unable to speak, unlike Nick, who immediately raised his head to the question.

"Mona? Are you Mona?" The surprise was clearly visible on his face.

He just stared at me with his beautiful blue eyes and waited for me to finally answer his question. I stood there like a bunch of misfortune and thoughts zigzagged through my head. I started to feel like I was drowning if I had to stay here for another minute. I didn't want to believe they made a fool out of me again. The next moment, I headed straight for the exit to get some fresh air. Sarah tried not to lose sight of me, but all she could see was me storming out of the room and someone coming after me.

"Mona, wait! Let me explain!" He came after me, but luckily I managed to get out of the club quickly so he could no longer catch up with me.

I was terribly disappointed, hurt and sad and suddenly I didn't even know what to think about this whole situation. Why did he have to lie to me? Why didn't he tell me the truth? Of course, after what happened, I had neither the strength nor the desire to go back, so I preferred to take a taxi and go home. Along the way, I sent a message to Sarah not to worry about me and I will message her again as soon as I get home.

"I have no idea where she might be. What do you think I should do now?" Nick sat down at the table as he returned to his friends.

"We already thought you went home. Where the hell have you been?" Kevin was surprised.

"Mona is here. I mean, she was because I can't find her anywhere. She simply disappeared."

"The girl on the phone?" Brian wondered because he immediately remembered why the name was familiar to him.

"What kind of phone girl are you talking about?" Howie joined the conversation with a wide grin on his face.

"Didn't you know? Nick has been clicking on the phone dating lately," Brian laughed out loud.

"Shut up already! It's not funny at all!" Nick snapped at him, then turned to Howie and began to explain what had happened. "I got a wrong phone call from a girl yesterday. She was sympathetic, so I called her back. I didn't tell her who I really was and introduced myself as Scott. Now I know it was a big mistake. I should have told her the truth."

"A wrong phone call? Just don't say you believe that," AJ raised an eyebrow.

"If you had seen the shock on her face, you certainly wouldn't have said that," came the reply from him.

"How did she react when it all turned out?" Kevin asked curiously.

"I don't know because she ran away without a word. I went after her, but she simply disappeared. I tried to call her several times, but she didn't pick up the phone."

"What did she do? I wouldn't really force this thing in your place," AJ shook his head.

"Maybe you're right. I'm sorry, because I really liked her," Nick sighed as he took another sip of his drink.

When I finally got home, I sent another message to Sarah that I had managed to get home safe and sound. The feeling of helplessness was almost unbearable. Suddenly a throbbing headache broke out on me, so I leaned down on the couch, hoping it would go away soon. There were a lot of questions in me about what happened, but I didn't really find the answer to any of them. I was too tired to think, so I went to bed instead. I just stared at the ceiling for a while, but then somehow I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I was almost late for work because I forgot to set the alarm on my phone. Luckily, I got into the office on time, so I immediately threw myself into the paperwork because I had plenty to do. Natalie was still on her business trip, so I had to take care of her pending tasks as well. I managed to finish most of them for lunch break, so I thought I'd invite Sarah to our favorite coffee shop for a delicious cappuccino. I wanted to tell her everything that had happened at the club the night before. I felt like I owed her an explanation because I left the place without a word.

"I was so worried about you," she said with a serious face. "What happened at the club last night? Why did you disappear without a word?"

"Scott called me last night when we were already at the club," I began to explain what had happened. "As it turned out, he was there with his friends, too."

"Why didn't you tell me he would be there too?" She asked reproachfully, stirring her cappuccino.

"Because I didn't know about it, just as I didn't know that he wasn't really called Scott."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She shook his head, looking at me incomprehensibly.

"I'm sure you're going to think I'm crazy," I hesitated for a moment, then told her what had happened from beginning to end. "Scott is none other than Nick Carter."

"Are you freaking kidding me now?" She laughed out loud, but seeing my serious expression, she quickly realized that I wasn't kidding at all. "You mean Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys? I think you're the luckiest chick in the world right now!"

We talked for a few more minutes and then headed back to work. As we stepped out of the coffee shop, we could hardly believe our eyes as Nick stood there in front of us with a gorgeous smile on his face. Damn it! He was wearing a white shirt, jeans and sneakers and I swear he looked even hotter and sexier than I remembered. But still, what were the chances of seeing each other again so soon? We just stood there for a few moments and suddenly none of us knew what to say. Eventually, Sarah broke the awkward silence between us.

"I have to go now, otherwise I'll be late. My boss doesn't like inaccuracies," she hugged me, then left us alone. "This guy is so damn hot and sexy!" She whispered to me barely audibly as she turned back to us a few steps away.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," he remarked in disbelief.

"Honestly, neither do I, but I'm glad it turned out that way," I responded with a smile.

"Would you like to take a walk?" He came up with the idea.

It was a beautiful sunny weather, so we decided to go to one of the nearby parks. We sat down on one of the benches next to the fountain and just watched the people around us. I wanted answers to my questions, but maybe this wasn't the right time to do it and I didn't intend to spoil the moment anyway. In the end, it was Nick who broke the short silence between us as he turned to me and spoke.

"I think I owe you an explanation for what happened yesterday."

"Look, you really don't have to," I would have replied, but the next moment he interrupted me.

"I know I made a big mistake by not telling you the truth and I'm so sorry," he continued to apologize.

"The apology is accepted," came the reply from me, which made me see the relief on his face.

"I want to reconcile you, so I thought you might have dinner with me tonight."

A dinner with Nick Carter? Suddenly I didn't even know what to answer because it all came to me so unexpectedly. Maybe I was just dreaming and it all didn't happen to me? Then I realized I had to say something because he was still looking at me expectantly.

"I don't think I can say no to this invitation," I agreed happily as I smiled at him.

"Now a big stone has fallen from my heart."

"I'd love to stay, but unfortunately I have to go back to the office," I looked at him apologetically as I got up from the bench.

"Don't you mind if I accompany you?"

"I'd be very happy about that," I nodded as we headed back to my workplace.

As soon as I got home from work, I headed straight for the bathroom to start getting ready for the evening. After a quick shower, I put on a solid makeup that highlighted my blue eyes and started searching among my clothes in my wardrobe. I didn't really know what to wear, as I still couldn't go in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but luckily I found an elegant black dress and got dressed in no time.

When we arrived at the restaurant, a young waiter escorted us to our table. We were seated in a quiet corner. It was a very nice Italian restaurant with a real Mediterranean atmosphere, which I particularly liked. I looked around enthusiastically, which of course did not escape his attention either. I kept feeling his gaze on me, so I glanced at him quickly, but surprisingly he didn't take his eyes off me.

"Now what are you smiling at?" I grinned.

"You're as cute as a five-year-old girl who was just taken to Disneyland for the first time in her life," he chuckled as he leaned closer to me, resting his elbows on the table.

"I just like to survey the terrain," I joked.

It was a very pleasant evening, we really had a great time together and we joked a lot with each other. Later, while I was waiting for Nick to come back, a guy sat down unexpectedly in the chair next to me. I've never seen him before, so I couldn't imagine what he might want from me, but I had a pretty bad feeling about it.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but can I ask you a few questions? How long have you known Mr. Carter? Are you Mr. Carter's newest girlfriend? Are you planning a long-term relationship or just a one night stand?" He inquired cheekily, not bothering himself at all.

I didn't want to believe my ears and I just stared at him in shock. What the hell is he talking about? Why is he digging into my private life at all? Then I soon realized that the guy was a journalist from some tabloid magazine. He was obviously longing for another juicy story that everyone would see on the front pages the next day.

"How dare you just come here and ask me questions like that? Who do you think you are? Get out of my sight right now!" I yelled at him.

I began to feel quite uncomfortable with the situation because the loud discussion was also noticed by the guests sitting nearby. Moments later, Nick came back and didn't understand why I was arguing with the guy.

"What's going on here?"

"I just asked the lady a few questions, but she started yelling at me. I don't really understand her outburst since I was just doing my job," came the reply from him.

"Don't you dare harass the lady, or I'll throw you out of here!"

The guy finally grabbed his leather jacket and stormed out of the restaurant. I also wanted to leave as soon as possible and I was already about to head straight for the exit when Nick stepped in front of me to stop me.

"What did that bastard tell you?"

"It doesn't really matter now," I tried to avoid his gaze.

"But you can't leave just like that! Don't let him ruin our evening!"

"I'm sorry, but I won't stay here for another minute. I'm not available for one night stands. I'm sure you'll find another woman you can have fun with."

"I don't know what that bastard told you, but he did it all just to ruin our date. They set me up as an asshole and all the women run away from me. Why don't you believe me?"

"I don't need any complications at all. Thanks for the delicious dinner!"

"Please stay!" He tried to convince me not to leave.

"Have a nice evening!"

Leaving the restaurant, I quickly waved an approaching taxi and went home. How can I be so unlucky? Then my tears began to flow, though I was determined not to cry. I could have known in advance that this was going to happen. I cursed the minute I agreed to this dinner.

After Nick got home from dinner, he went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of red wine. He sat down on the couch in the living room and took his phone out of his pocket. He called one of his best friends because he urgently needed some good advice.

"I'm tired of my whole fucking life," Nick began to complain.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What happened?"

"You still remember Mona, don't you? We met again by accident today and I invited her to dinner."

"Then why aren't you with her now? I don't understand," Brian was surprised.

"A damn journalist ruined our evening. We went to an Italian restaurant and we really had a great time together. Then this bastard showed up and ruined everything in an instant. When I went back to our table, Mona was just arguing with him. I have no idea what he could tell her, but after what happened she didn't want to stay any longer and went home," he responded.

"Well, that sucks. What did she tell you when she left?"

"That she's not available for one night stands, but I didn't plan anything like that at all. What do you think I should do now?" He asked.

"I'd try to call her in a few days. I think that's the best thing you can do now," he replied.

"And what makes you think she's going to talk to me? I don't think she wants to hear from me anymore."

"You're so impossible sometimes! You call me for advice, but as soon as I suggest something, you start whining right away. Now you want that girl or not? You're not the kind of guy who gives up so easily. If you're really interested in her, you have to take the first step!" His friend raised his voice.

"I think you're right. I have nothing to lose by trying," Nick sighed heavily.

"That's right. You have nothing to lose by trying."

"Thanks for the advice and sorry to bother you so late. Then see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!" Brian said goodbye to him.

After almost half an hour of crying, I finally took strength to call Sarah. I told her everything about my poorly managed date from start to finish. I didn't really expect a solution from her, but it was good to be able to pour out my heart to someone because I was relieved of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank God it only takes half a day to work on Fridays. I clung to this ray of hope early in the morning as I entered the still completely uninhabited office. I quickly browsed through the incoming emails while sipping my favorite hazelnut cappuccino. Then all of a sudden I noticed that the office was slowly starting to get crowded and there was noise everywhere. The next moment, one of my colleagues was scurrying into the office. I was surprised to see a huge bouquet of hyacinths clutching in her hands.

"You still haven't been taught how to knock?" I got up from my desk.

"This huge bouquet of hyacinths has just arrived for you. Wasn't it just sent by your new secret admirer?" Melanie raised an eyebrow and looked at me questioningly. "Looks like you managed to get over the breakup with Matt pretty quickly. It must be a terribly feeling to be dumped just before your wedding," she added sarcastically, making it hard for me to control myself because I had no intention of making a scene right in the middle of the office.

"I don't think my privacy is your business!" I folded my arms.

"Isn't anyone just jealous?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice from the door.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not jealous of anyone at all!" She turned to Natalie, then placed the bouquet on the desk. "Where do you get this bullshit from? The assumption alone is offensive!" She stormed out of the office.

"Don't trust this woman for a second. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about," she remarked when Melanie was finally out of earshot, then changed the subject. "Anyway, I came to thank you for your help last week. I don't even know what I would do without you," she said gratefully.

"You know I'm always happy to help you!" I responded with a smile.

I still didn't understand what the hell was that comment from my colleague about my alleged secret admirer. I've never had a secret admirer in my life, but even if I did, I didn't know about it. I wasn't used to getting flowers either, so I excitedly took the accompanying card out of the bouquet. Of course, I had a guess as to who might have sent this to me.

_"I'm so sorry about what happened at the restaurant. I understand if you don't want to see me again after what happened, but I sincerely hope you can forgive me one day. Nick"_

After reading the message on the accompanying card, I felt a terrible remorse for what had happened when I left him there at the restaurant a few days ago. Now I know I shouldn't have believed that journalist, but at that moment I wasn't able to think properly. I think it was my turn now to apologize to him. I quickly opened the call list, searched for his phone number, and sent him an apology message with the following text.

_"I think I'm the one who should apologize. I'm really sorry I ran away like that and didn't even give you a chance to explain. Anyway, thank you so much for the wonderful flowers. Mona"_

I barely pressed the send button and sent the message when my phone started to vibrate on my desk. I'm sure my heart skipped a beat and I even forgot to take a breath when I saw the number on the display. It was Nick. I didn't expect him to call me at all, so I reached for the device with trembling hands.

"What a pleasant surprise, Mr. Carter."

"I wanted to call you a long time ago, but I wasn't sure if you still wanted to hear about me after what happened."

"Thanks again for the wonderful flowers! How did you know I loved hyacinth?"

"Maybe I'm a mind reader," came the reply from him, but I knew he was just kidding. "How about another date tonight, but this time without a journalist?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I wasn't planning anything for tonight, so," I replied, but my heart almost jumped out of my chest.

"I'll be there for you by 7:00 PM, just give me your address. Bring a jacket with you and wear some comfortably sexy clothes," he added mysteriously, which I didn't really understand at first.

"May I know what you're up to?" I asked back curiously. "Yet why should I bring a jacket with me and wear some comfortably sexy clothes?"

"I can't tell you because it was meant to be a surprise. But I can promise you that you will love it."

"You made me really curious now, but then we'll see each other soon!"

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you!"

After saying goodbye to each other, I sat back at my desk and tried to concentrate on work again, but it was hard because my gaze kept wandering to the bouquet of flowers, which immediately made a big smile appear on my face. There were butterflies in my stomach that I hadn't felt in a very long time. Suddenly I felt like a silly teenage girl just getting ready for the very first date of her life.

When I looked at the clock on the wall, I saw that my working hours were long gone, which meant I could finally go home and get ready for the evening. I was suddenly reminded when he told me to wear some comfortably sexy clothes. I had no idea what kind of surprise he was talking about, but I didn't really have time to think about it, because suddenly my phone beeped loudly, indicating that a new message had arrived, namely from Nick. I quickly took one last look at myself in the mirror, grabbed my bag and jacket, and was ready to go.

"You look beautiful as always," he complimented kindly as he saw me, then took off his sunglasses.

"Thank you so much, but you can't complain either. Now can I find out where we're going?" I wondered, but he just shook his head.

"I promise you'll find out soon," he politely opened the door for me as he winked at me, then he got in the car too.

I couldn't even imagine what he was planning. I watched the landscape passing by through the car window and noticed that we had already left the bustling city far behind, but I still had no idea where we were going. The sun was already slowly starting to set behind the horizon as we stopped at the harbor a few minutes later and the breathtaking sight of the sun's rays glistening on the surface of the water immediately captivated me. Finally, Nick's voice jerked me out of my thoughts.

"You just can't get enough of it, can you?" He asked with a smile as he walked over to me.

"I've never seen such a beautiful sunset in my life," I thought for a moment, still staring at the ocean.

"Isn't it perfect for a little cruise?" He looked at me expectantly as we stopped in front of a beautiful white yacht.

"You're not serious about that now, are you?" I looked back at him in shock, still not believing my eyes.

"I told you I have a surprise for you, remember?" He held out his hand to help me as he stepped aboard the yacht.

The whole situation was both romantic and surreal at the same time and for a few moments I really thought I was just dreaming about it all. But it wasn't a dream and it became conscious in me when he took my hand and the shiver immediately ran up and down my spine. When we left the harbor and sailed out into the open water, suddenly a feeling of freedom flooded me, but I couldn't even explain to myself why. At that moment, I felt as if the outside world had disappeared for me.

"Can I ask you something?" I broke the short silence between us, leaning against the railing.

"You can ask me anything you want. What are you curious about?"

"Imagine the situation where there are no Backstreet Boys. There are no concerts, no music, no solo career and you are an ordinary person. Where do you think you would be now?"

"I'm still an ordinary person now," he shrugged.

"No, that's not true. Of the two of us, I'm the ordinary person," I responded.

"You're not an ordinary person either. At least for me, you're definitely not," he replied.

"You know what I meant by that," I said.

"I may not be an ordinary person in terms of my job, but I am in terms of my dreams, feelings and thoughts. Anyway, I've thought about this many times, but music fills my life so much that I have no idea what I would do without it. I would probably be a marine biologist because I love the ocean so much."

"I've always wanted to be an interior designer, but my life turned out differently and I eventually became a tourism manager. I don't mind at all that it turned out that way because I really love it."

"You seem to be not only beautiful, but even smart," he smiled at me, making me a little embarrassed.

Suddenly an awkward silence settled over us. I felt like Nick wanted to say something, but his mouth remained closed. Everything happened so fast, but when his lips touched mine, it seemed as if time had slowed down. When he broke the kiss, we just looked at each other in amazement. There were so many things going through my head, but at that moment I couldn't put them into words. Maybe this kiss didn't even mean anything to him and it was just a sudden impulse on his part in the heat of the moment.

It was already completely dark by the time we got back to the harbor and Nick took me home. I didn't want this evening to end, but unfortunately it was inevitable. I thanked him for the wonderful evening, then instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a good night kiss. I've never been an initiating type in my life when it came to guys, but now for some reason I felt like I had to do it and I didn't regret it at all.

"That was amazing," he pulled away as he gently cupped my face, leaning his forehead against mine.

"More than amazing," I whispered. "Thanks again for this wonderful surprise. I loved it so much," I added. "Good night then!"

"Good night to you too!" He said goodbye to me as he got into his car, waiting for me to get into the house before driving away.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up to sunlight filtering into the bedroom through the slits in the curtains. I didn't open my eyes, I let the pleasantly warm rays of the sun caress and tickle my face. I had to smile when I remembered dreaming of a beautiful pair of sparkling blue eyes at night. My thoughts just zigzagged through my head as I recalled the events of the past few days, from the wrong phone call to the badly ended dinner to the romantic cruise last night. Even now, I didn't really understand what made me kiss him. It just happened, but I didn't regret it at all. Moments later, the ringing of my phone jerked me out of my thoughts. I didn't even have to look at the display to know that Sarah was calling me. She was obviously looking forward to hearing some juicy details from me about my date yesterday.

"Good morning!" I picked up the phone yawning loudly. "I'm sorry, but I haven't fully woken up yet."

"Good morning to you too! Wasn't your night exhausting?" She asked with a chuckle. "Tell me you invited the blond handsome boy to your apartment and now he's lying there naked next to you!"

"No, I didn't invite the blond handsome boy to my apartment and no, he's not lying here naked next to me. Jesus, Sarah, how can you assume something like that about me?" My eyes popped out as I sat up in my bed.

"Does that mean nothing happened between you last night?" Her voice sounded almost disappointed.

"I didn't say that at all. But if you stay quiet for a minute, maybe I'll be willing to share some details with you," I replied, then told him what had happened on our date.

"What is this sexless romance between you?" She interrupted me before I could get to the end. "Did he kiss you at least?"

"Why is it such a big deal that we didn't have sex?" I was surprised to hear her question. "I think this date was as perfect as it was."

"Because this guy is so damn hot and sexy and I'm telling you, he's absolutely worth some torn sheets. Other women in your place would have immediately taken the opportunity and happily jumped into his bed for a hot and wild night."

“You know exactly that I’m not the kind of woman who immediately goes to bed with a guy,” I responded firmly.

"How the hell can you be such a good girl near him? I saw how he looked at you in front of the coffee shop. Believe me, if he could undress with his eyes, you'd be naked by now," Sarah continued, on which I laughed out loud. "Anyway, I still haven't got an answer to my question. So?"

"Yeah, he kissed me. The whole situation was incredibly romantic," I finally confessed. "I don't even know when was the last time I had such a good time on a date."

"Then the situation isn't as hopeless as I thought," she fooled around. "I think you would make such a good couple."

After successfully discussing my love life, I pondered what Sarah had told me, but in the end I came to the conclusion that this evening was as perfect as it was. I've always believed in long-term relationships, maybe that's why I never went into irresponsible one night stands. I was simply determined to be more thoughtful than to regret my actions later and refused to change that attitude for the sake of anyone. Not even for Nick's sake.

A few days passed, but he still didn't call me or send me a message. I didn't really understand why. To be honest, I started to miss him more and more as the days went by. Then on Thursday, the ice was finally broken. As I stepped out of the office building at the end of the day, first the gathering clouds pierced my eyes, then I saw Nick leaning against the bench opposite the entrance. A big grin appeared on his face when he saw me.

"You look surprised," he remarked as he walked over to me.

"Maybe because I'm surprised," I answered.

"I thought I'd wait until you're done with your work and if you're still talking to me, I can at least apologize to you," he began.

"Why should you apologize to me?" I was a little confused.

"Because I haven't been looking for you in days, but I swear I can explain," he continued.

"You didn't promise me anything, so there's no reason to apologize and explain," I said as I smiled at him.

Meanwhile, I noticed that some of my colleagues were looking at us curiously, which was quite frustrating, so Nick offered to accompany me home. We were only a few blocks from my apartment when it suddenly started to rain. He held his jacket over our heads, but we still managed to get completely soaked by the time we got home. I gave him a towel to dry himself, then quickly changed clothes and made a hot latte for both of us. When I went back to the living room with the two mugs in my hands, he was sitting there on the couch and flipping through one of my photo albums. I sat down next to him, handed him one of the mugs and showed him my family, my friends, actually my whole life.

"Do you feel like staying here for dinner?" I broke the short silence between us.

"I'd love to stay," he nodded, flashing a sexy grin at me.

"Then I'll go and throw together something delicious," I got up from the couch and headed straight for the kitchen. "You know, Mr. Carter, it's pretty sad that you're a famous singer, but you haven't even sung a single line to me yet," I took some ingredients out of the kitchen cabinet.

"We don't have to hurry anywhere. You're not the kind of girl who can be seduced into bed in two hours," he stated, turning to me.

"No? Then what kind of girl am I?" I looked at him curiously as I leaned against the kitchen counter.

"A girl you take to an Italian restaurant for dinner. A girl you send a big bouquet of hyacinths as an apology. A girl you take on a romantic cruise in the sunset. A girl who's good to see the sparkle in her eyes when she's kissed," he headed straight for the kitchen as he got up from the couch. "And a girl who sometimes runs away but luckily can't escape permanently."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked back, holding back the laughter because I knew exactly what he was aiming for.

"I think you know what I meant by that, but I'm happy to refresh your memory anytime," he winked at me.

"Was it a threat or a promise now?" I folded my arms, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm not threatening, I'm making a promise," came the reply from him, which made me a little embarrassed, so I tried to focus my attention on making dinner again.

During dinner, Nick told me a lot of funny stories he had experienced with the guys over the years. We talked a lot, laughed a lot and I just didn’t want to believe how fast time goes by when I’m with him. It was almost 10:00 PM when he decided to go home. He picked up his keys and his phone from the table, then gently stroked my face with his thumb as he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. My heart almost jumped out of my chest, but I wanted him to touch me and kiss me again and again. At that moment, I wasn't interested in anything but that he was with me. I couldn't get enough of him - frankly, I didn't want to - but he had to go.

"I have to go now. The taxi has arrived," he finally broke the kiss.

"Good night, Mr. Perfect!" I said goodbye to him.

"Mr. Perfect?" He asked back as he grabbed his coat. "I'm far from perfect," he laughed.

"Yes, Mr. Perfect, who takes me to an Italian restaurant for dinner, who sends me a big bouquet of hyacinths as an apology, who takes me on a romantic cruise in the sunset and who is a famous singer, but he hasn't even sung a single line to me yet, because he doesn't want to seduce me into his bed," I replied with a smile, then he gave me a good night kiss and left because the taxi was waiting for him down there.

An hour later, I was already lying in my bed and couldn’t scrape the grin off my face. Again, I felt like a silly teenage girl who would have preferred to bounce on her bed in joy. I was just about to put my phone down on the nightstand when it started ringing unexpectedly. It was Nick. I picked it up and then to my greatest surprise he simply started singing.

"People tell me you stay where you belong, But all my life I've tried to prove them wrong, They say I'm looking for something that can't be found, They say I'm missing out if my feet don't touch the ground, But there are moments when you can't deny what's true, Just an ordinary day like when I met you, It's funny how life can take new meaning, You came and changed what I believe in, The world on the outside is trying to pull me in, But they can't touch me 'cause I got you"

"Good night, baby!"

"I feel honored, Mr. Carter. Good night to you too!"


	6. Chapter 6

I have no idea how much I could have slept at night, but in the morning when I woke up, I felt terribly tired. As soon as I got into the office, there were already dozens of emails and even more papers waiting for me that I had to hand out before the meeting that day. Stepping into the room, I immediately noticed that some of my colleagues were whispering behind my back, but I tried not to care about their comments. When the meeting was over and I went back to the office, I saw my phone flashing. I picked up the device from my desk to see who was looking for me. Nick texted me that if I was in the mood for it, we could go somewhere to have a drink tonight. Of course, I was in the mood for it, so I responded quickly to his message, then put my phone aside and continued working.

"What's that big smile on your face?" Brian was surprised as he sat down next to him. "I think I already know. It's about Mona, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's about her," Nick confessed, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"You know, not only have I noticed that you've changed lately, but so have the others."

"Yet what do you mean I have changed?" He looked at him a little puzzled.

"Ever since you met her, it's as if the world opened up to you. In the old days, when you met a girl, you usually dumped her after one night," came the reply from Brian.

"I am no longer attracted to the life I used to live. I know I made a lot of mistakes and most of the time I started a relationship with the wrong person. I also know that you tried to warn me, but I was stubborn and didn't listen to you. But it's over now. I want someone who will accept me as I am, who will stand by me for better or worse and with whom I can finally be happy."

"Like Mona? Look, I don't know her, but based on what you've told us about her so far, she looks like a really cool chick. Not to mention she's having a really good impact on you."

"She's so different from the girls I've met so far. Most of them were only interested in fame and money and just wanted to help their careers by hanging out with me. She's not like that at all," Nick finally blurted out.

"How do you feel about her?" He wondered.

"I really like her. She's beautiful, kind, smart and fun to be around."

"Then be honest with her and tell her how you feel about her. I want you to be happy, so don't you dare screw this up now!" Brian said, slapping his friend's shoulder playfully.

"I won't and thank you!" Nick answered with a smile as they got up and joined the other guys.

Luckily it was Friday, so I was done with work earlier and by 1:00 PM I had already closed the office door behind me. When I got home, I sat down on the couch where Nick was sitting the night before and smiled involuntarily. I still wasn't sure how things would turn out between the two of us, but I knew for sure that I was undeniably attracted to him. Maybe too much.

A few hours later we were already sitting and drinking at one of the nearby bars. We had a great time together, although there was a guy who stared at me all night. After a while, I started to get frustrated by the fact that I kept feeling his gaze on me. As soon as Nick went back to the bar counter to get us another drink, he immediately took the opportunity and sat down next to me.

"I've been watching you for quite some time," he began without any kind of greeting, but instead of looking into my eyes, he stared at my breasts persistently.

"Have you ever heard of eye contact? Don't you think it's indecent to stare at my breasts while talking to me?" I snapped, but he didn't seem to hear what I had just asked him.

"Are they real or fake?" He inquired cheekily, not bothering himself at all.

"If you're so curious about it, why don't you grab them?" I answered suddenly, but at that moment I immediately regretted opening my mouth.

I tried everything to get rid of the guy, but instead of leaving me alone, he offered me to join him and his girlfriend for a threesome. I looked at him in shock, then unexpectedly snatched the glass from his hand and poured the remaining drink into his face. He was so surprised that he couldn't even speak, but then he got up from the table and left. An hour and a few drinks later, we also left the place and ended up at Nick's apartment.

"Didn't you drink a little too much?" He smiled at me as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"Believe me, I've never been so sober in my life," I said with a chuckle, climbing into his lap.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Nick asked, swallowing hard as I began to kiss his neck.

"Making you feel good? Just don't say you don't like it," I stopped for a moment as I slowly unbuttoned my shirt, throwing it down on the floor. "Do you want me to get rid of my other clothes too?"

"Baby, don't do this to me. If you keep doing this, I'll be unable to control myself," Nick replied, stroking my cheek with his thumb as I continued to tease him.

"What if I don't want you to control yourself at all?" I looked at him seductively, biting my lower lip.

"Be careful what you wish for, because it might come true," he muttered as he pressed his soft lips firmly against mine.

This kiss was nowhere near as gentle as what had happened on the yacht or in my apartment before. It was full of desire, passion and sensuality. It was unparalleled. I gently ran my fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss even more by letting our tongues play with each other. When we broke apart for a moment, Nick took me in his arms and took me straight to his bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and looked down at me with a scorching look as he climbed on top of me.

"I want you so much."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"You know you can say no at any time."

"I know, but I don't want to."

Looking down at me with hunger in his eyes, Nick leaned down and kissed me again. He slowly moved his lips down my neck, my collarbone, my breasts as he took off my bra, throwing it down on the floor. I let out a moan as he started kissing and caressing my breasts again, gently playing with my nipples. I could feel my whole body flooded with heat as I took off his black tank top, feeling his naked upper body against mine. Digging my nails into his back, he went further down and covered my stomach with soft kisses.

"Why are you teasing me?"

"No, baby, it wasn't me who started this dirty little game, it was you. From now on, we're going to play by my rules. We won't need these," he whispered in my ear as he unbuttoned my jeans, getting rid of it along with my panties. "How do you like this?" He decided to tease me even more as he slid his hand between my legs, slowly rubbing me with his fingers.

"You can't do this to me."

Nick pulled me closer to him as he grabbed me by the ankles and then knelt down in front of the bed. A sexy grin appeared on his face as he saw me panting and then began to bite my inner thighs gently. I would have been able to explode right away as his warm tongue touched my most sensitive point, feeling his hot breath on my skin. I had to arch my back as he ran his tongue up and down my folds, licking and sucking on my throbbing clit.

"Oh my God," I grabbed his hair with my fingers as this teasing began to become more and more unbearable. "It feels so good."

"Do you want more?" He stopped for a moment, but I just moaned in response as I was unable to answer his question. "Then I'll take that as a yes."

He relentlessly took advantage of the fact that I could barely control myself. Pushing me to the edge of orgasm, the gentle movements of his tongue turned into fast and hard strokes. As he slowed down again, I couldn't take it any longer and let the pleasure run through my whole body. As my breathing calmed down, I knelt on the edge of the bed and untied his belt. Kissing his chest and his stomach, I unbuttoned his jeans and got rid of it along with his boxer briefs. He shuddered the moment he felt my fingers on his throbbing manhood.

"Fuck, baby," he growled as I began to massage him deliberately slowly. "You're such a tease."

"Just like you," I looked at him with a grin. "You like it, don't you?"

"Very much so," he nodded as he unexpectedly pushed my hands away from him. "But we're playing by my rules now."

The next moment, I was already lying on my back with him on top of me again. He kissed me forcefully as he spread my legs apart with his knees and then penetrated me. At first he moved gently, then I wrapped my legs around his waist as I wanted to feel every inch of it, causing him to move deeper and faster inside me. I grabbed his hair with my fingers as he buried his face in my neck and then with a few more thrusts we both reached our climax at the same time. For a while, none of us really wanted to move because it was so good to feel each other's warmth.

"Baby, that was fucking amazing," he pulled me to his chest as he lay beside me and caressed my back.

"More than fucking amazing, Mr. Carter," I looked into his sparkling blue eyes as I snuggled up to him and gave him a kiss on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up in the morning, I was just lying there next to him, watching his face as he slept peacefully and I simply felt I had to run away. And yes, I acted on a sudden impulse again. I carefully climbed out of bed so I wouldn't wake him up, then picked up my clothes, which were still lying scattered on the floor. I got dressed quickly and then left him a note on the table in the living room with a message on it. At first I wanted to call a taxi, but eventually I decided to walk home because I needed some fresh air to clear my head. My thoughts wandered everywhere and for a while I just walked around aimlessly. As soon as I got home, I headed straight for the bathroom and filled the bathtub with hot water. After a pleasant bath, I sat down on the couch and suddenly burst into tears, but I didn't know why. It was as if Sarah felt that I needed her now, because she was calling me at that very moment.

"Are you crying?" She was surprised to hear me sniffing. "What the hell happened?"

"I slept with him," I finally blurted out.

"And that's why you're crying now? Did you regret it or was it so bad?"

"No, I didn't regret it at all because it was fucking amazing. More than fucking amazing," I confessed honestly.

"Then what's the problem? I don't really understand," Sarah wondered.

"I'm afraid I'll fall in love with him."

"No, you've fallen in love with him already, otherwise you wouldn't have slept with him. But there's nothing wrong with that, because people love to be in love."

"Except me. I don't want to be disappointed again."

"Do not be stupid!" Sarah raised her voice and then continued. "You've been dating for weeks. I'm sure you're not just a one night stand for him."

"Maybe, but he's famous. He can get any woman he wants."

"What if he wants you and no one else? What if he can't even imagine where you are now and what he did wrong?"

"It would be too good to be true."

"I understand that after what happened, you're afraid to start a new relationship. I know it's easier said than done, but at least give yourself a chance," Sarah advised.

"You may be right. You can be so annoying sometimes," I growled.

"Why am I annoying? Because I can see into your soul?"

"Because you can see into my soul and because you always know what to say to make me feel better," I sighed deeply.

"That's why we're best friends, isn't it?" She replied cheerfully. "Now gather yourself and stop crying."

Sarah reacted exactly as I expected and by then I already knew she was right. I felt I had to apologize to him, but how? I can't buy flowers for him and I can't get on my knees to beg for his forgiveness. Why is this so hard? It's unbelievable how good I am at making my own life difficult. I think that requires a special talent. I was just staring out the window with a mug of cappuccino in my hand and thinking about what had happened when I suddenly heard a knock from the front door.

"I was worried about you. I had no idea where you were going. Is everything okay?" Nick asked uncertainly, leaning against the door frame as I opened it.

"I'm sorry. Come in," I invited him in.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You're Mr. Perfect. Yet what would you have done wrong?"

"I don't know, but for some reason I feel like you're scared of me because you keep running away from me. To be honest, it felt really bad that I fell asleep next to you, but when I woke up in the morning, the bed was empty and you weren't anywhere. I was scared because I thought I wouldn't see you again, "he walked over to me.

"Me too and I'm really sorry," I apologized.

"The apology is accepted, but don't think for a minute it's always going to be that easy. You have to reconcile me and I already know how you can do that," Nick smiled at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Really and how?" I looked at him curiously.

"If you're not bored of my company yet, I'd like you to come with me somewhere. We'll be attending a charity event in a few days and I'd be happy if you would accompany me. I mean, as my girlfriend," came the reply from her.

"Am I your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you're my girlfriend and I don't want you to disappear again."

"If you really want to show up with a crazy woman like me, I'll be happy to accompany you. I promise I won't disappear again," I said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. I have to go because I should have been in the studio for an hour now and the guys must be mad at me by now. I'll call you as soon as we're done," Nick smoothed my hair behind my ear, giving me a kiss on my lips as he left.

I could only hope that he really forgave me and that he wouldn't get in trouble because of me, since obviously it was my fault that he was late. After he left, I immediately called Sarah and we arranged for us to have lunch together. A few hours later, we were already sitting in the nearby mall at our favorite restaurant and I was in full swing telling her what had happened to me after we talked on the phone. We had ice cream, we went shopping and I finally started to feel like maybe I could still be happy after all. It's true that I got home tired at the end of the day, but I didn't mind at all because I needed a little relaxation anyway. I was just about to start making dinner when my phone vibrated on the kitchen counter.

"Pack your stuff for tomorrow. I'll be there for you in 10 minutes," I heard Nick's voice at the other end of the line, but before I could ask or answer anything, he simply hung up.

What the hell was that? I was so surprised that I couldn't even speak, but since I didn't want to ruin everything for the second time in a day, I quickly packed my stuff in a backpack. Of course, he wasn't late now either. As I looked out the window, I saw him waiting for me in front of the apartment, leaning against his car. It's unbelievable that a busy guy like him always gets everywhere on time. Well, almost always.

"Were the guys mad at you for being late?" I asked, breaking the short silence between us. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"I blamed you for everything."

"Me? Aren't you serious about that now?" I looked at him with a frightened expression.

"Yes, you. I told them we had some important things to discuss," he replied with a serious face.

"They already hate me, don't they?"

"No, they don't hate you," he laughed, squeezing my hand. "As soon as the guys heard your name, they had already forgotten that they were mad at me and couldn't wait to finally get to know you."

Arriving at his apartment, he showed me everything and I immediately felt at home. It was a weird feeling at first, but I think I could easily get used to it. After a refreshing shower, I quickly got dressed in my pajamas, which consisted of a gray tank top and a floral patterned shorts. As I walked back into the living room, delicate scents hit my nose. I'm sure my mouth was left open when I saw the beautifully set table with dinner. I had to pinch myself to believe that I wasn't just dreaming and that it was really happening to me.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I was completely impressed and surprised.

"I longed for a little romance. Anyway, can't I just surprise my girlfriend with a candlelit dinner?"

"No one has ever cared so much about me."

"Then you better get used to it because I'm like that," Nick hugged me from behind, kissing my neck.

"Thank you so much for this wonderful surprise."

"I already knew how special you were when I first saw you, and then I got to know you and it became even more than I had hoped. I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you too," I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

During dinner, I thought about how quickly life can change from one moment to the next. In the morning, I couldn't even imagine what the future had in store for me, and now I wanted nothing more than to be together forever. There was something incredibly captivating about this guy and for some reason everything seemed so natural when I was with him. We made love on the couch in the living room, which I know sounds kitschy, but still romantic. Candlelight, soft background music and the perfect man. Do I need more than that? I came to the conclusion that no, because for me everything is as perfect as it is.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up in the morning, I saw that he was still sleeping very deeply. I had no intention of waking him up, but I couldn't stop myself from stroking his cheek with my thumb. I carefully climbed out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. After refreshing myself, I went to the kitchen to throw together something delicious because I wanted to surprise him. I was just about to start making breakfast when I heard footsteps behind me. Before I could even look back, he grabbed me by the waist and kissed my ears, my neck, my shoulders. His hands slowly slid under my tank top and by the time I got to my senses, I was already sitting on the kitchen counter with him between my legs. As he stood there in front of me shirtless in a pair of jeans with messy hair and that sexy grin on his face, I just couldn't resist him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer to me and kissed him. I gently ran my fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss even more by letting our tongues play with each other.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Nick asked as we broke apart for a moment.

"Why, what am I doing to you?" I bit my lower lip and then continued where we left off, but his phone rang unexpectedly. "You don't want to pick it up? It might be important."

"If it is, they'll call me back. I have more important things to do now," Nick replied as he kissed my neck, but his phone rang again. "Fuck! We're not done yet, so don't move out of here. I'll be right back," he whispered in my ear.

As soon as he finished the conversation, he immediately came back and took my clothes off me. I had to state that there is only one better thing in the world than gentle sex, and that is sensual and fiery morning sex. His every touch burned my skin, from which I knew he really wanted me and no one else. He made me feel like I had never felt before and I could only hope that this would never change.

It was Friday, the day of the charity event. As I got home from work and dropped my bag on the couch in the living room, I heard a knock from the front door. I opened it excitedly because I thought it was Sarah who promised to come over to me to help me get ready for the evening, but I was surprised to see a courier standing in the doorway.

"Good afternoon! I brought a package for you," he said with a kind smile.

"Good afternoon! A package for me? Couldn't it just be some misunderstanding?" I asked uncertainly, but then I saw that it really had my name and address on it, but the sender wasn't listed anywhere.

"No, it's definitely not a misunderstanding. Please sign here," he pointed to the paper in his folder, which I quickly signed, then gave him a small tip and hurried back to the living room.

I sat down on the couch and found a red rose in the box as I lifted the top of it. Taking out the flower, I noticed that there was something else in the package, so I quickly put the red rose in water. I sat back on the couch and found a dress in the box as I unfolded the wrapping paper. I could hardly believe my eyes, as it was a beautiful royal blue casual dress with straps adorned with rhinestones on its neckline, waistline, and back. I was so surprised that I almost forgot that I didn't even know who sent this to me, but then I found an envelope with a letter in it.

_"Dear Mona! I wanted to surprise you with something and this charity event seemed like a good apropos. I would be honored if you wore this dress tonight. Its color matches the color of your beautiful eyes perfectly, don't you think? I can't wait for tonight! Nick"_

As soon as Sarah arrived, my first thing to do was show her the letter and the dress. She was at least as excited as I was and she immediately pushed me toward the bedroom to try on the dress, but when I went back to the living room, she didn't say a word. I didn't take that as a good sign and for a moment I was insecure.

"Do I really look so horrible? Because I'm not going anywhere then," I muttered resignedly.

"You're completely out of your mind? You look beautiful! Now all I have to do is do your hair and makeup and everything will be perfect. You're going to look like a fairytale princess," she said enthusiastically.

When I took a look at myself in the mirror, the sight unfolding before me convinced me. I was never that overconfident woman, but I have to say that the end result was really perfect, as Sarah said. I loved the messy bun with curled strands and the solid makeup that highlighted my blue eyes. A few minutes later, a knock from the front door jerked me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, handsome boy! Come in," she invited him in.

"Hello, Sarah!" I heard Nick's voice.

"Your princess is already waiting for you impatiently. I have to go now, but you two have fun tonight!" She said goodbye to us.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror and tried to force myself to calm down. I was excited to death all day and it only intensified as the evening approached. My heart immediately pounded as I saw him standing there in the living room and then he turned around as if he were just feeling my presence. For a few moments we just stood there staring at each other and none of us said anything.

"I thought you could handle words better than that, Mr. Carter," I finally broke the silence.

"I knew this dress would be a perfect choice. You look beautiful as always," he remarked as he walked over to me and pulled me closer to him.

"Thank you, but you can't complain either. You should wear a suit more often because it looks damn sexy on you," I said, running my fingers along his tie and kissing him.

"Are you ready, baby?" He squeezed my hands as he looked into my eyes.

"Honestly? If I had another hour, a day, or even a week, I wouldn't be any less nervous," I responded with a laugh.

I'm sure my mouth was left open when I saw the white limousine in front of the house. The driver opened the door for us and then another surprise struck me as AJ, Brian, Howie and Kevin were already waiting for us in the company of their wives.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted at once, which scared me a little, but they were so cute that in the end I could only laugh.

"I'm glad to finally get to know you," AJ said.

"We've heard a lot about you already," Brian added.

"Of course, only good things," Howie joined the conversation with a wide grin on his face.

"Even if you have bad qualities, Nick forgot to mention them," Kevin joked.

When we arrived at the scene, I got out of the limousine with mixed emotions because I didn't really know what was waiting for me. Obviously, I had an idea of what such a charity event could look like, but being a part of it was completely different. An army of photographers and reporters greeted us in front of the building and suddenly I didn't even know where I was. Luckily, Nick noticed the insecurity on me, but as soon as he took my hand and smiled at me, I managed to calm down. Entering the lobby of the hotel, I was pleased to acknowledge the appreciative glances and even a _"What a beautiful couple!"_ comment reached my ears. It was a very pleasant evening and by the end I was quite used to the fact that the cameras around us were constantly flashing. While the boys were giving interviews, I spent time with Kristin, Leigh, Leighanne and Rochelle. They were all very kind and I felt like I had known them for a thousand years.

"Can I have this dance?" Nick asked unexpectedly, then took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"Thank you for this beautiful dress, but you know you can't spend that much money on me," I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't want to buy you, but you can't stop me from giving you everything you deserve," he declared, but before I could even say anything, he interrupted me. "I consider the debate closed."

"We're not in Fifty Shades Of Grey and you're not Christian Grey," I shook my head.

"No, I really don't have a playroom," he agreed, but I raised my eyebrows suspiciously. "You would have discovered it a long time ago, believe me."

"You're the dominant type," I stated with a grin.

"I'd rather say I'm the winning type, but if you like it better," came the reply from Nick, then kissed me and we continued dancing.


End file.
